Christmas Bliss
by books101
Summary: Somewhere in between Battle of the Labyrinth and Last Olympian, Paul Blofis gets told about Percy's life. This is a little one-shot about Christmas, family, and what Percy's fighting for. Please Read and Review!


_So, sometime in between Battle of the Labyrinth and The Last Olympian, Percy's mom marries Paul Blofis and Paul gets told about Percy and his world. This is a one-shot about that._

It was a fairly quiet day, which I couldn't decide was a nice relief or a suspicious occurrence. See, for the past few months the monster attacks had been increasing by amounts, frequency, and strength. The final battle was getting closer, and all of us were feeling it. Half bloods, satyrs, the gods, and even mortals felt the urgency and tenseness in the air.

But today was almost Christmas, and I felt that I deserved a little break. It was almost evening and there was only quiet in our little apartment. My mom had asked me if I wanted to do anything today, but I told her a quiet day making blue cookies was enough for me. I know, weird, but the blue was a private thing between the two of us.

Tonight was Christmas Eve, and knowing how important it was to my mom I had agreed to let her now steady boyfriend Paul Blofis come over tomorrow. However, tonight was going to be a private Jackson night, with just me and my mom. I knew she worried about the war, and how bad things were getting. I think because of this she was determined to make this the best holiday season ever. We had our whole apartment decorated with holly and tinsel, and our little tree was full of lights and cranberry strands, with our gifts to each other waiting patiently for tomorrow morning. I was lazing on the couch waiting for my mom to come in, breathing deeply to smell the fresh cookies. She was taking the last batch out, then we were going to settle down on our worn-out-but-comfy couch and watch movies with the blue cookies, and hot chocolate.

That was why I was so surprised when the doorbell rang.

"Mom?" I called towards the kitchen, "were you expecting anyone?"

"No," she called back, briefly sticking her head out of the doorway, "But could you get it?"

I nodded and she disappeared again. I went to the door, gripping my pen/sword Riptide in my pocket as I did- just because things were so quiet was no reason to get sloppy and let myself be ambushed.

I pulled the door open and stood shocked as I saw Paul Blofis standing there. I quickly pulled myself together and held out a hand to shake his. "Hello Mr. Blofis," I said politely. I know how he thought of me originally- I am always getting in trouble, seven different schools in seven years, and I was on a nation-wide manhunt a few years ago. I always made sure to be polite and be a credit to my mom for him- I didn't want my mom to lose him because of something I did. That wouldn't be fair to her, especially after all she'd done for me.

I led him inside, asking, "So Mr. Blofis, we weren't expecting you. Can I get you something to drink?"

As he opened his mouth (to answer, I assume), my mom's head poked out of the kitchen again. "Paul?" she called, and seeing it was him hurried out. "Oh, Paul, I wasn't expecting you. How are you?" she pulled him into a hug, but to my relief they were very good about the PDA around me.

"Hello, Sally, Percy," he greeted me, "I was actually around the corner at a cousin's house, and I thought I'd stop by to say hello. Is that alright? I don't want to intrude."

I knew my mom was fine with it, but she hesitated and looked at me. I understood what she was thinking- with everything going on she knew I had wanted time to just spend with her, either ignoring the war, or talking about it. Well, no talking could be done with Paul around, but that didn't mean I couldn't spend the evening ignoring it.

"Of course," I answered her, "That's fine. As long as you don't mind an evening of movies, cookies, and hot chocolate."

My mom's eyes lit up, and I knew that was the right response. She was happy, and Paul also looked very pleased that I was so excepting. "Thank you, Percy," she whispered, hugging me. Blinking quickly, she turned towards the kitchen. "Take Paul's coat, honey, and I'll bring out the cookies as soon as I'm done."

"All right," I turned to take the coat from Paul and put it in the closet. I led the way to out den.

"Thank you, Percy. I really didn't mean to intrude on your time with your mom, it was very nice of you to include me."

"No problem, Mr. Blofis."

"Please, call me Paul. I feel we see enough of each other for that, at least out of school."

"All right," I smiled, "Paul."

We settled on the couch, and Paul looked over at me. "I know you and your mom are close, and I thank you for sharing her so much. I actually have never met a teenage boy who is so openly close to his mother, and I think it's a good thing!" he hurried to reassure me. I only laughed.

"Well, it's just been me and my mom looking out for each other since I was little. Life's short enough, there's no reason to tempt fate with foolish fights and squabbles."

I could tell Paul was a bit awed to hear this coming from the mouth of a fifteen year old, but with as many near death experiences as I've had over the past few years, I knew I would never want to know the last time I had seen my mom including arguing, a fight, or her not knowing I loved her.

Paul cleared his throat, and seemed to gather himself. "Percy, I have been thinking about asking your mom to marry me. However, with how close you are, I wanted to see first, man to man, how you felt about that."

I was stunned, and couldn't think for several minutes. I wasn't even sure what I was thinking.

Surprised, for sure. I wasn't expecting this.

Happy, because my mom deserved someone like Paul, over someone like say, Smelly Gabe.

A little sad, because I little, tiny, hidden, selfish part of me didn't ever want to share my mom.

And scared, because if he knew the truth about me, he might not want to marry her.

I knew my silence was worrying him, so I pulled my thoughts together into a coherent thought I could express.

"Paul, I personally have no problems with it. My mom deserves someone like you in her life, and I can't be there forever for her. I think, though, before you ask her we need to tell you a bit about our pasts."

Paul looked pretty funny right now, kind of a mix between relief, happiness, confusion, and finally a little fear.

It was this that made me speak up. "Paul, nothing that bad. Nothing illegal or against the law, anyway."

That did make him relax a bit. "Okay, Percy. I suppose you want to wait for your mom?"

At that moment she came bustling in and laid the tray on the table, complete with blue cookies, and three mugs of hot chocolate. I saw Paul looked twice at the color, but thankfully didn't go into it. One Jackson explanation at a time.

"Mom," I began carefully, "I think we have some things we need to tell Paul."

Mom quickly looked over at me, shock and worry on her face. "Percy, we don't need to go into that tonight. I want you to be able to relax-"

I interrupted her, "Mom, you're always worrying about me. Please, let me do something for you. You two need everything out in the open. Besides…" I hadn't wanted to bring it up, but I supposed it was necessary, "I can't stay must past tomorrow night, if to the next day at all. I got an IM from Annabeth today."

Mom's eyes immediately filled with tears, but being the strong woman she is they didn't spill. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yes, but they need me the rest of the break at camp. I should be back as soon as school starts."

Here Paul broke in, though I think that both my mom and I had forgotten about him with my news. "Percy, I know you love your camp but the school won't just let you miss."

I looked at my mom. "I need to tell him tonight, or let it ruin Christmas tomorrow. I won't be around after that till we're all going to be busy again."

She nodded slowly, "All right, I suppose you make sense. Paul," she turned to him, "Percy's camp isn't a normal one, which is why he might need to sometime miss school to be there. Percy is, see it's like-" she broke off, frustrated. "I've never needed to tell anyone! Not even you!" she told me. I snorted.

"Yes, because the way I found out was _so _much better."

She flinched, obviously remembering the events surrounding those couple days. I took over for her.

"Paul, what she's trying to say is that I'm not full mortal." I at least, had some experience telling people this (Rachel, Nico and his sister, to name the couple off the top of my head.).

"Not- full-" not surprisingly, he looked shocked and like he expected us to yell "KIDDING!" but sadly, this was no joke.

"Paul, what would you say if I told you that the Greek Gods are real, thanks to Western Civilization Mt. Olympus is at the 600th floor of the empire state building, that I'm a demigod, and that my father is Poseidon god of the sea?"

Paul sat for a few moments, gaping like a fish. Finally he looked over at my mom, who nodded silently. "I suppose," Paul said slowly, "That would explain your dad's visit at your birthday party."

I smiled, remembering his visit. "Yes, it would." I agreed. "My camp is the only place, really, that's completely safe for half-bloods, like me, from monsters and stuff. There's a war that happening now, and things are speeding up. It's all going to end one way or another by my next birthday, but until then we're fighting."

Paul gaped some more. Finally he swallowed and simply said, "Thank you for trusting me."

It was my turn to gape. "Of course, but you believe me, just like that?"

He thought for a minute. "I know both you and your mother wouldn't joke about something like that. I believe you."

"Thank you."

Before either of us could say anything else, there was a tapping. On the window. Of our third story apartment where a mortal couldn't climb up to easily, safely, or if they were sane.

My mom looked surprised, and Paul looked shocked. Both turned to me when I snorted and rolled my eyes. "It's a good thing we told you, Paul, because my friend Nico is an idiot who couldn't be bothered to check if anyone was here!" I said the last part loud enough that I heard a muffled 'oops', from outside.

My mom laughed. "I'll get another mug. Nico knows he's always welcome here." Considering that Nico's mom and sister were both dead, and that his dad was King of the Underworld and more than a bit creepy and scary, my mom had sort of adopted Nico as a surrogate son to mother. I don't think he minded all that much, truthfully.

She hurried back to the kitchen, Paul following her, as I got the window. Nico pulled himself gracefully in, before I shut it quickly against the frigid air.

"Thank, Perce." He sighed gratefully, rubbing his bare arms around his back T-shirt, "it was freezing out there! I really didn't mean to interrupt- I didn't realize Mr. Blofis was here."

"It's cool," I assured him, "I had just told him the truth."

Nico looked shocked. "Really? The full truth?" I nodded. "Wow. I wonder what it's like to know your girlfriend's ex is a god? Kind of humbling, I'd think…"

I just had to break into laughter at that- typical Nico.

When I calmed down, I explained. "He asked permission of sorts to propose to my mom. I don't know much about that, but I do know you don't marry someone and get a stepson without knowing that kind of info. And if it was going to influence his decision, I would want to know before it hurt my mom."

Nico was nodding. "Understandable. But I don't think you need to worry. Mr. Blofis isn't the kind to back away from something because of some surprising new information. He meets things head on."

I nodded, I knew this. We'd just settled onto the couch and started our cookies when we heard a shriek and laugh from the kitchen. "YES!" my mom's voice was heard, and then more laughing and some jumping sounds.

Nico looked at me, and then we both started laughing. "No, you don't need to worry." He gasped out.

A couple of hours later is was me and Nico curled up in various blankets on the floor watching movies with my mom and Mr. Blofis on the couch cuddles together. We'd been through eight various cups of hot beverages, three plates of cookies, a take out box of pizza, and three movies. It wasn't a quiet night of just me and my mom, but with my friend who was alone in the world and needed company, and my mom's new fiancé who obviously loved her very much and cared for our family, I couldn't find it in me to be bothered. It was a perfect evening, even in the midst of war and uneasiness. This was happiness and comfort, and Nico and I laughed with Paul at the joke in the movie. This was what we were fighting for, what we wanted to keep.


End file.
